Revenez moi
by Cae-La Sephyra
Summary: Voici longtemps qu'Edward et Alphonse ont disparu dans un autre monde. Winry, paralysée et désespérée, compte dans un dernier poème les nombreux jours depuis leur départ... et les moindres qui lui restent à vivre.


**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Spoil :** Spoils concernant la fin du film Conqueror of Shamballa.

**Note :** Voici un poème que j'ai écrit en Juillet 2008 ( eh oui il date... ) après que j'ai vu la fin du film. Comme beaucoup, j'ai été frustrée qu'Ed et Al soient séparés de Winry ; et j'ai imaginé une petite suite dans laquelle Winry perd le goût de vivre peu à peu, s'enferme dans son malheur et, paralysée des deux jambes pour une raison obscure, ne peut plus se mouvoir. Tout ce qu'elle peut encore faire, c'est s'adresser à Ed et Al, dans son malheur, en espérant qu'ils l'entendront dans leurs rêves, même par-delà les barrières entre leurs deux mondes.

* * *

**Revenez-moi**

**

* * *

  
**

_This is our world..._

_Nothing changes_

_It's here, that we are going to live on..._

***

J'ai attendu des mois, des années  
Seule dans ma chambre, abandonnée  
Mes amis étaient autour de moi  
Mais vous, vous n'étiez plus là

Ce jour où je vous ai vus partir  
Sous cet air sombre, sans sourire  
Comment me douter que c'était  
L'ultime fois que je vous voyais ?

Je me souviens bien de cette guerre  
De ces conflits, de cette misère  
Obligés à aller au combat  
Vous êtes restés là-bas

La porte ouverte s'est refermée  
Sur vos visages et sur vos années  
C'est à mon coeur qu'elle vous a volés  
Pourrai-je vous retrouver ?

J'aimerais vous voir revenir un jour  
Sous le soleil ou la lune éclatante  
Vos bagages à la main, la voix qui chante  
Cet air d'enfance, Hymne à mon amour  
J'aimerais vous voir revenir un jour  
Vous revoir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois

Ne m'oubliez pas  
Et revenez-moi

Cela fait des mois, ou des années  
Que je suis restée paralysée  
Mes jambes refusant de bouger  
Je ne peux plus me lever

Je me souviens que par le passé  
Toi aussi, tu t'étais effondré  
Mais je t'ai aidé à te sortir de là  
En ferais-tu de même avec moi ?

Et toi qui as su te relever  
Supporterais-tu de me voir ramper ?  
Si tu étais encore avec moi  
Je sais que tu me tirerais de là

_"Ton futur n'appartient qu'à toi"_  
C'étaient tes mots, n'est-ce pas ?  
_"Alors lève-toi, et marche !  
Tu as encore tes deux jambes, toi"_

Ces mots ne m'étaient pas destinés  
Mais en ce jour, ils le sont peut-être.  
Cette pensée pourtant, je ne peux l'admettre :  
Vous êtes partis.  
Mon courage m'a quittée.

J'aimerais vous voir revenir un jour  
La vie inondant votre regard  
Et votre esprit chassant tout le noir  
Libérant votre force de toujours  
J'aimerais vous voir revenir un jour  
Pour me murmurer tout ce que je ne sais pas

Ne m'oubliez pas  
Et revenez-moi

C'est facile à dire, mais moins à penser vraiment  
Compter attendre votre retour absolument  
Mais sans ça, je ne survivrai pas  
Vivrai-je encore longtemps ? On verra

J'ai encore vos visages sur quelques photos  
Ainsi que d'autres chéries dans ma mémoire  
Ce sont vos derniers sourires, ils sont si beaux  
Que souvent je m'y perds, comme dans un miroir

Pourtant, je veux vous revoir  
Ces images ne sont plus assez  
Appelez-moi, revenez !  
Je sens fondre mes espoirs

J'aimerais vous voir revenir un jour  
Mais plus j'attends, plus mes mots sont vides  
Et plus ma peur devient aride  
Brûlant les restes de tout mon amour  
J'aimerais vous voir revenir un jour  
C'est mon souhait ; il ne changera pas

Mais vous ne pourrez pas  
Revenir vers moi

Ne jugez jamais sur le paraître  
Pour rester prudents et unis  
Sans oublier d'être en vie ;  
Votre ambition vous nuira peut-être

N'oubliez pas d'être sages en votre coeur  
Et sans songer au malheur  
Ne soyez pas indécis  
Suivez votre voie, si elle est bien choisie.

Quant à moi, je vous attendrai.  
Je serai un songe, une pensée  
Mes sentiments seront à vos côtés  
Pour ne jamais vous oublier

J'aimerais vous voir revenir un jour

Alors n'oubliez pas mon sort  
N'oubliez pas que vous êtes attendus  
Ainsi, lorsqu'enfin le jour sera venu  
Vous saurez qu'ailleurs, quelqu'un vous attend encore

Mes frères, n'oubliez pas d'être là  
N'oubliez pas que vous êtes attendus  
Ainsi, lorsqu'enfin le jour sera venu

Revenez-moi

*  
*

* * *

_Revenez-moi, Mémoires de Shamballa - Juillet 2008_


End file.
